


these stolen moments

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Createcember 2020, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Period-Typical Homophobia, a tiny bit of angst, megstine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: It is a fine spring day in Paris, and the other ballerinas are all out in the sun.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Kudos: 9





	these stolen moments

**Author's Note:**

> written for createcember 2020 day 30: youth

The wooden floorboards are cold beneath Meg’s knees as she sits by Christine’s bunk in the dormitory. The other ballerinas are not back yet, having gone outside in the beautiful spring weather, leaving the two of them alone. Christine sighs as Meg gently massages her feet, still sore from the morning’s rehearsal, and for a moment Meg allows herself to believe that they could be more than just best friends, that maybe they could go out in the sun and hold hands for the whole world to see. But even in their youthful innocence, it would be too strange, too close to forbidden for anyone to tolerate. They will content themselves with these stolen moments.


End file.
